A Day in the Life of Remy Hadley
by piercesbitch
Summary: Pretty much self explanatory in the title, but I did a one shot on a day or maybe an episode through Thirteen's eyes. Enjoy! Tell me what you think, I may write a sequel! Oh and Femslash. I DON'T OWN ANY HOUSE CHARACTERS OR THE SHOW!


A Day in the Life of Remy Hadley 01:23

Remy was awakening by the beeping of her alarm clock. _Shit. _She thought and turned to the clock, turning it off. She sat up looking at the clock that read seven am.

"You have to go." The doctor said bluntly.

"Come on…Just go in to work later." The young female answered. To Remy this was temping, but she did waver in what she said earlier.

"Get up, get dressed, and get out." Remy said as blunt as her first comment.

"Fine." The other red head women said getting up. The women was definitely younger then the doctor. Remy watched her get out of her bed naked. There was no doubt in Remy's mind that she was hot, she liked her long legs, and the way her eyes showed emotion. She **loved **the way her eyes showed pleasure. _Her voice does a great job showing it too._ Her thoughts added. Remy stared at the other women as she dressed. Remy couldn't help but fell disappointed as she put her clothes back on. A sly smile crept on to Remy's face. _No Remy! You have to go to work; being late would just give House a reason to jibe at you all day. _She thought.

" Last night was great." The other girl said. "We should do it again sometime."

"I told you last night that this would never be repeated. It was a one shot deal." Remy answered. "Go now."

"Ugh, Fine!" With that the red head left. Remy got out if her bed and got ready for work. Before she left Remy took some pain meds for her hangover head ache.

Remy entered the door of the office about ten minute late. Taub, Foreman and Chase all thought nothing of this, but of course House had to say something.

"Nice of you to join us Thirteen!" House said, louder than necessary, "We're you too busy cruising one of the nurses in the supply closet before your shift?" He asked.

"No you ass, traffic was a nightmare. In case you haven't noticed, it snowed about a foot and a half yesterday." She retorted.

"Oh that's what the wet cold stuff is!" House said sarcastically.

"Do we have a case?" Remy asked Taub.

"Yeah, we do." He replied passing her the case file. Remy looked over the file then set it down on the table. "She was admitted with a tonic clonic seizure, has a skin rash and fever….Go!"

"Could be Lyme Disease." Remy threw out.

"Medication side effect?" Taub asked.

"Drug use or alcohol withdraw?" Chase said.

"All possible, Thirteen run a blood antibody test, Taub get a complete medical history and medication taken over the past few months. Chase, run a tox-screen. Foreman, go with Thirteen." They all got up to leave.

_God, he would make me work with Foreman, you really don't even need two doctors to run a simple blood test._

"Remy!" Foreman called to catch up with her.

"What?" She said with a tinge of dislike.

"We need to talk." Remy got into the elevator to head to the patient's room. Foreman headed in with her.

"About what? We're done! I'm not getting back with you." Remy said coldly.

"I know that. I just want to say that there should be no hard feelings. We need to be able to work together." Foreman explained. _What do you mean 'no hard feelings'? You fucking fired me so that we could stay together. And you actually thought I'd stay with you! You're just an ass. _Remy could barely keep this in her mind.

"Never said there were any 'hard feelings' Foreman." Remy answered.

"Alright, good." Foreman answered. _I can't believe he believes me! I'm fucking being as cold as I can._ The rest of the way to the patient's room was quite.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Hadley and this is Dr. Foreman." Remy said as they entered the patient's room. "We're going to drawl some blood to test for Lyme's Disease." Remy got the needles ready to drawl the blood.

"Is that good? If I have Lyme's Disease that is." The female patient asked.

"It's an easy disease to recover from. Just antibiotics will do the trick." Foreman answered. Remy sat down next to the patient that was in the bed and drew her blood. When she was finished she headed to the lab, Foreman followed. They both worked in silence as they ran the tests.

"It's negative for Lyme's Disease." Remy spoke first. "I'll go tell House." Remy got up to leave.

"Remy wait…" Foreman spoke. Remy turned to look at him.

"Don't" She half yelled. " Call me that, you can call me Thirteen." She walked out of the room and made her way back to the office to tell House the results. Foreman left to go tell the patient.

"The test was negative for Lime's Disease." Remy said walking into House's office. He was intently staring at his computer screen.

"Come here." House said gesturing for her to come. Remy was slightly confused and walked over to House and she looked at his screen. He was watching lesbian porn. She was disgusted yet turned on at the same time.

"Really House?" She said as she walked into the other side of the office. "Patient's negative for Lyme's Disease she told Taub and Chase.

"Tox-screen was negative also." Chase added.

"The only medication she has taken in the past few months were ibuprofen and acetaminophen for body aches and pains." Taub said. House limped into the office and up to the white board.

"So we have eliminated Lyme's Disease, medication side effects and drug use." House said as he reached the board. Foreman entered the room and sat down.

"Anymore ideas?" House added. Remy was about to suggest Thalassemia when their pagers went off. They all checked and, every one but House, rushed into the patient's room. The nurse told then that she was stroking. The doctors took care of it; this meant what ever she had was most likely clotting her veins.

"The stroke was caused by a clot in her jugular vein." Chase said walking back into the room. Remy had just gotten back from eating her lunch in the cafeteria. "The patient's stable for now but is complaining of abdominal pain, diarrhea, nausea and vomiting and has swollen lymph nodes in the neck." Chase sat down next to Remy.

"Well we better get cracking then!" House said.

"Could be food poisoning" Taub started "Explains everything, if the seizure was caused by her high fever."

"Good idea go run the tests" House told him. "Any others?"

"Toxic Shock Syndrome?" Chase suggested.

"Possible, join Taub." House said. That left Foreman, Remy and House is the office. Remy was still thinking of it possibly could be. _The fever defiantly means an infection. If the seizure were a symptom she'd have more of them. I don't know how the clot fits in. Maybe a blood disorder. But that would rule out an infection. What they needed to know if it was a virus or bacteria. _

"House, the fever means an infection but we don't know if it's a virus or bacteria. What if we started her on a strong antibiotic and see if she gets better?" Remy told House.

"That makes sense, I like the way you think. Start her on clindamycin. Watch her to see if she improves." Remy left the room to get the IV drip and hook it up to the patient. She walked into the room and explained the treatment to the patient and her spouse then left. She headed down to the clinic for an hour until she had to check on the patient again.

About an hour later Remy made her way back to the patient's room to check on her. Remy noticed that her status had improved; the patient was also feeling better. She made he what back to the office room to let House know that the patient had improved greatly. They needed to see which bacteria she was infected with.

"House, the patient is much better after the first round of antibiotics. It's clear that she is infected with some sort of bacteria." Remy spoke as she walked into the shared office.

"Great, now we just need to figure which bacteria it is out of the thousands." Chase said a bit sarcastically.

"At least we know that we can treat it easily" Taub through back at Chase. House got up and limped over to the white board.

"Thirty one" House started, Remy rolled her eyes. "Anything interesting or abnormal in the blood work?" Remy looked down at the file.

"Elevated C-reactive protein and white blood cells." She said as soon as she looked at the chart. House wrote them on the board. He also looked over the other symptoms.

"So what bacteria could cause all these?" House motioned to the board.

"Could be Q fever or pneumonia," Foreman suggested.

"If it were a simple case of pneumonia, we would of known that buy now." House answered.

"But what if it's not a simple case?" Foreman shot back.

"I doubt that." House looked over at Chase. "Notice anything when you removed the clot?"

"I saw that there could be possible thrombosis" Chase shrugged. "But I'm not sure."

"Well then go makes sure, run a sonogram. Taub, go with him." The two doctors left the room. "So Thirty One," House looked at her. "Why don't you tell us about that hot lesbian ass you tapped last night?" Remy glared at him. She tried to quickly change the glare to an eye roll. She didn't want him to know that she actually did.

"No House, in fact I stayed homed home and watched a movie." Remy looked back at her file will she answered him.

"You're lying." House stated matter of fact like. Remy just smirked at him and continued reviewing the patient file. Out of the corner of her eye she saw House get up and rummage through his desk. He limped back over to her and turned on a mini black light and flashed it across the tops of her hands. "Ha!' House exclaimed. Remy looked up at him questioning.

"What?" Foreman said looking up from the health journal he was reading. He was trying to ignore the little conversation, but he wanted to know what made House exclaim.

"You have a night club stamp on your hand! You did go to a club." House was smirking. Remy just shrugged.

"Yeah, you caught me. I did go to a night club." She kept her voice indifferent.

"Now if only I could prove you had sex last night…" House sat back down and put his legs up on the table.

"Why do you even have a black-light flashlight in your desk?" Remy asked him.

"It came with my Junior Detective Kit! I can write with invisible ink and still see it!" House answered in a mock excited way. Remy just smirked. "So… How much would it take for you to spill on the details of last night?" House asked her with an innocent smile.

"House, I'm not telling you about the sex I had last nig- Shit." Remy fell for his trap. House had a victorious smile on his face and Foreman a disappoint look.

"Ah, sweet victory." With that last statement House got up and walked out of the room, possibly to go taunt Cuddy or gossip with Wilson. Foreman put down his readings and looked at Remy. She tried not to notice.

"Remy…" Foreman started.

"Thirteen." She just stated.

"Thirteen… I thought you stopped the self destructing." Foreman face was serious; he was in no mood for joking.

"Who said I was self destructing?" Remy continued looking at the magazine she found on the table.

"Yeah, getting drunk and high and having un-protective sex with random strangers is not self destructing."

"I was having fun." Remy smiled, she was having fun. _And last night was really fun. That red neck was pretty good. I don't think I feel asleep till at least two. _Remy got caught in the few memories she had from last night. She definitely remembered feeling _really_ good.

"Thirteen?" Remy snapped back into reality.

"Yeah? What?" She asked.

"Did you hear what I said?" Foreman asked.

"No, what was it again?" Foreman sighed as she asked.

"This habit of yours can't be helping your progress. You need to get better. You need to do what you can to keep your symptoms at bay." Remy just ignored this. Foreman waited for an answer but he never got one. "Remy you have to stop, you need some sort of help. I can help you if you need it…" Foreman finally said.

"Foreman! It's not your job to take care of me! I don't want you to take care of me!" She was frustrated; he just wouldn't let her go.

"But you seem to need someone to take care of you! You're being immature about this whole thing! Just ignoring your problems aren't going to make them go away!" Foreman was being firm; he wanted to get his point across.

"I'm a grown women and I can take care of myself just fine." She closed the magazine and stood up. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in the lounge." She walked out of the room and made her way to the lounge and sat down on the couch. _He needs to leave me alone! _She started thinking. _I can take care of myself he doesn't know what he's saying; he doesn't know what I'm going through! _Remy sighed and rested her head on the back of the couch. She was tired; she hadn't slept a lot last night. Her eyes slowly drifted closed, her breathing relaxed and her mind was losing its grip on the real world.

_Who's that blonde walking up to me… she's pretty hot, I must admit. But why is she making a B-line for me? I guess I'll find out soon. The blonde reached her destination and kept looking at Remy. _

"_Hi, I'm Destiny." She smiled, Remy smiled back. _

"_I'm Remy. Can I buy you a drink?"_

"_I was going to ask you the same thing." Remy smiled at what she said._

"_Why don't you join me?" Remy motioned for her to sit in the bar stool next to her. So far she liked this girl. Most girls didn't approach her; she had to go after them. The blonde sat next to her. "So, where you from beautiful?" She asked. _

"_Let me cut to the chase. I have certain… needs, that haven't been fulfilled in a while, and I thought that you'd be the best to help me." The blonde smirked at her and Remy smiled._

Remy's dream skipped ahead.

_She kissed the blonde back feverishly as she pulled her into her own loft. She had already forgotten her name. Remy kicked the door closed as the blonde started pulling her shirt over her head. Remy noticed that the blonde had already removed her own shirt. Remy kissed down the other woman's neck and over her chest. The blonde ran her fingers through Remy's hair and pulled her back up to meet her lips. The blonde ran her hands down Remy's sides and pulled at her jeans. Remy removed the blonde's bra with a flick of her fingers. The blonde unbuttoned Remy's jeans and her hand slithered in-_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Remy woke with a start; her pager was going off on her hip. Remy checked it to see that House needed her in the conference room. Remy stood up remembering her dream; she blushed at the thought of wanting to finish it. She got her stuff together and walked out of the lounge and to the conference room. When she reached the door she saw only House was inside.

"What do you need House?" Remy asked as she opened the door.

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering why my bisexual doctor was sleeping on the job." House answered.

"Well, If you don't need me I'll just go check on the patient…" Remy was about to push the door open when House stopped her.

"There's no need, the patient had thrombosis and Chase concluded that she had Lemierre's Syndrome." Remy just looked at him.

"Why didn't you page me?" She asked.

"Foreman said you looked peaceful in your sleep. Plus it just further proves my 'you got laid last night' theory." House smiled at her. Remy glanced at her watch.

"Well, if the patient is fine, I'm leaving, it's past seven anyway." Remy pushed herself out the door and started walking to the locker room.

"Make sure you catch a hot one tonight!" House poked his head out the door and called after her.

"Goodnight House." Remy called back but she couldn't help but smile. She entered the locker room and found her locker. She unlocked it with the code and gathered her stuff. As she was putting her coat Chase walked in to get his things. "Good job solving the case." Remy said to him as he opened his locker.

"Yeah, lucky guess. I guess." He shrugged and went back to gathering his things. Just as she was about to say good night he said something. "Are you going to a bar by any chance?" Remy debated over weather or not she should tell him the truth.

"Yeah, I am. Why?" She answered.

"I dunno, just wondering if you'd like to have a drinking buddy for the night. We don't know each other that well and now that we're working together I figured we could get to know each other." Chase stopped rambling and Remy thought about an answer. She really just wanted to drink alone tonight.

"I'm going to have to take a rain check on that. I just want to be alone tonight. Maybe some other time." She actually meant it when she said she'd do it another time. Chase nodded.

"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow." Chase was pulling on his jacket.

"Night." Remy called as she pushed her way out the door. She hurried out to her car and pulled out of the parking lot. Remy stopped at a red light and debated on which club she could go to. Just as the light changed to green, she decided to hit the gay bar that was only a few blocks away. That way she could be sure that all the girls were gay or bisexual. She drove her way to the club not really thinking about anything significant. Remy pulled into the closest spot she could find and turned the car off. Before getting out she fixed her make up in the mirror, then walked into the club. She looked around; it was already pretty crowded for only around seven thirty. Remy took an empty seat at the bar and ordered herself a coke and rum. She wasn't ready for straight liquor yet. When she got her drink she turned around and leaned her back on the bar, allowing she to scan the club for any possible catches. She spotted a few women that she thought was hot, but they weren't that much of a challenge. Remy was about to turn back around when she saw a cute blonde sitting alone in a corner booth. _That's whom I want._ Remy thought to herself smirking, _I think I'm trying to relive dream I had earlier. _She turned pack in her seat and started sipping her drink. She liked to give anyone a chance to approach her before she went after someone. Remy ordered another drink and decided that after this one, she would go talk to the blonde. She looked over her shoulder to look at the blonde again, but she was gone. Remy sighed and sipped her drink; she'd just look for her when she was gone. When she was half way done her second coke and rum, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Remy turned to see the blonde she had spotted earlier smiling at her.

"Hi, mind if I join you?" The blonde asked still smiling.

"No, go right ahead." Remy couldn't help but smile back at the obviously happy blonde. The blonde sat in the bar stool on the right of Remy. "Can I buy you a drink?" She asked the blonde when she got settled.

"Sure! I'll have what ever your having." Remy ordered them both a scotch on the rocks. "So, my name's Charly." The blonde said looking Remy in the eyes.

"That's a cute name. I'm Remy." She really liked the woman's name, she was cute, and she liked the way she approached her first. The two women sat there for a good part of the night, flirting and getting drunk. It was around ten when Remy leaned over to the blonde and whispered in her ear.

"Why don't we go back to my place?" She tried her best to use her seductive voice, but it came out a little slurred due to the alcohol. Charly got up and giggled a yes to Remy. They both stumbled outside to wait for the cab the bartender made them call. When the cab came they both climbed in and they continued their flirts, each one more sensual than the last. The cab pulled up to Remy's loft building and she pulled the blonde out of the car and into the elevator. Remy couldn't help but push Charly against the elevator wall and kiss her as the door closed. Charly was taken aback by the sudden kiss, but regained herself quickly as she kissed Remy back. The two women exchanged sweet kisses in the elevator until it reached Remy's floor. Remy eagerly pulled the blonde down the hallway and into her apartment. She then pushed Charly against the wall and kisses her deeply, forcing her tongue in the blonde's mouth. Charly kisses Remy back with as much force as Remy was kissing her. Remy guided them to the couch without breaking the kiss and Charly straddled her lap. She bent her head down and started kissing Remy's neck, occasionally sucking and biting. Remy couldn't help but moan. She took off Charly's shirt and then her own. Once Remy was completely topless, the blonde feathered kisses across her chest and down her stomach. _Looks like I'm getting what I want first tonight_. Remy thought, she usually pleasured her partner first and they barley reciprocated enough pleasure to her. Charly pulled off Remy's jeans and stood up to take off her own. Remy pulled the blonde back on top of her and laid down. Charly restarted kissing Remy's neck, but this time she massaged Remy's breast with one off her hands. Remy started to get caught up in the pleasure she was given. The other woman's hand left Remy's breast and trailed down her side. Remy felt the blonde tugging at her thong eagerly. Charly moved her lips down Remy's body, occasionally stopping to nibble on her chest and stomach. When Charly reached her waist she took the black lace between her teeth and pull the thong off of Remy. She kissed her way back up Remy's legs and feathered kisses on her inner thighs. Remy's breathing hitched in anticipation. Charly smiled and kissed Remy's folds without penetration.

"Stop teasing." Remy half moaned and half groaned. Unexpectedly, Charly's tongue was inside of Remy. The sudden contact caused Remy's back to arch in pleasure. Charly smiled at the response and continued to flick her tongue in and around Remy. She could hear Remy's breathing speed up, Remy clutched the armrest behind her head. Remy felt two fingers plunge into her and Charly's kisses on her stomach. Remy moaned as the blonde pumped her fingers in and out of her. Charly moved her head up and kissed Remy roughly, forcing her tongue into the brunette's mouth. Remy kissed her back and moaned again when Charly slid a third finger into her.

"Fuck yes!" Remy exclaimed. She slid her hands down the blonde's body and pressed her hand into Charly's wetness. She felt Charly moan as she also began to pump her fingers in and out of her. Charly thrust her hips into Remy's to move her hand deeper into Remy, which also made Remy's hand travel deeper. Charly continued thrusting her hips against Remy's until they both finished. The two women stayed how they were panting and catching there breathes. Eventually Charly rolled off of Remy and next to her.

"Wow…" Charly muttered.

"Yeah…" Remy answered. She got up and pulled her shirt back on. "Do you want to sleep here or go home?"

"I think I'll stay here…" Charly said.

"Okay, come on, let's go sleep in my bed." Remy said as she started walking through her living room. Charly got up and followed Remy up the two steps and into her bedroom. The two women climbed into bed. Remy had closed her eyes and she felt Charly cuddle into her. Remy was surprised at first, but she put her arms around her. Remy actually liked this girl, a lot. She feel asleep and for once, didn't mind cuddling.


End file.
